The present disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to a display device configured with a liquid crystal display element and electronic apparatus including such a display device.
In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has become the mainstream of the display device in terms of low power consumption and space saving. Some liquid crystal display devices include a common electrode that gives a common potential to plural pixels and a pixel electrode that is so provided for each pixel as to be opposed to the common electrode with the intermediary of a liquid crystal layer, for example. In such a liquid crystal display device, for example, inversion driving is performed by applying a pixel signal to the pixel electrode and applying a rectangular wave signal to the common electrode, and displaying is performed by changing the orientation of liquid crystal molecules based on the difference between the potential of the pixel electrode and the potential of the common electrode (pixel potential).
In some of the liquid crystal display devices, ingenuity is exercised on the common electrode. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-251608 proposes a liquid crystal display device including plural common electrodes that are extended along the row direction of the display surface and juxtaposed in the column direction. In this liquid crystal display device, e.g. in the case of applying a drive signal to the common electrode in order to perform inversion driving, the drive signal is applied only to the common electrode relating to the pixels in one horizontal line in which the pixel signal is written. This allows reduction in the power consumption in the driving of the common electrode.